


旁觀者之眼

by Cyaegha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaegha/pseuds/Cyaegha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky不喜歡Steve的畫。至少，不同其他人那般喜歡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	旁觀者之眼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515760) by [attice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attice/pseuds/attice). 



> Special thanks to my beta @雷/黏/念

Bucky不喜歡Steve的畫。至少，不同其他人那般喜歡。有時，他會翻翻Steve的速描本──當月光穿過厚重的雲層，朦朧地灑落在地的時候；布魯克林裡每一戶人家的窗戶大開，有如夏日裡喘氣的狗兒銜著舌頭那樣懸在空中，他的電視機又壞了，沒有頻道、 _什麼都沒有_ ，而那台收音機早早就被拿去典當，他們除了窩在沙發裡、坐在椅子上呼吸外，完全別無它事可做。

所有Steve的素描本全攤在桌上。他原本是要先整理起來的，但Bucky來得突然，根本沒給他多餘的時間去收拾。算了，反正遲了就是遲了。

“給課堂畫的？”Bucky問道，Steve點點頭，因為這天已經熱到他無法再多做什麼了。

Steve盯著天花板上的裂痕，直到他的雙眼發乾才眨了眨，然後他轉頭看向Bucky。他正窩在桌子前的木椅上──反坐著，下巴穩穩地抵在椅背上──翻著他的畫本。 _草稿_ ，Steve這麼告訴自己，就像他在每個人說 _老天，Rogers，你簡直是個他媽的畢卡索還啥_ 的時對他們說的一樣，他甚至沒費心去提醒他們畢卡索並非真的算個──

Bucky什麼話都沒說。

“喜歡麼？”Steve終於問道。

“這是轉角的雜貨店。”Bucky說──“這是圖書館，這──這是肉店的老闆。”他挑高一邊的眉毛。“你還真花了不少時間在這上。”

“嗯。”Steve坐起──不，他往上挪了一點，好讓自己的頭能枕在手臂上。 _老天，Rogers，你簡直是個他媽的畢──_

“這是我。”Bucky一個字一個字地說。

Steve吞了下口水。

“對。”他說，“我──”

“這是我穿軍服的樣子。”Bucky說道。

這次Steve是真真正正地坐起身。他稍稍地撐起自己，以便瞧瞧Bucky正看到哪兒了。那是他自己──起碼，看起來像他自己──人像的線條相當凌亂，表情彷彿在生氣，彷彿有著一肚子的不滿。Steve想起那天Bucky向他展示那件軍服，想起那句 _一起上酒吧喝一杯，算我的，走吧Steve_ ，和那些姑娘，好多好多的姑娘，然後──

“對。”Steve又說了一次，“老天，Buck，已經很──”

Bucky由上往下地瞧著他，側著頭靠在椅背上，然後咧開嘴──那嘴角彎得無比慵懶，是那種每當Bucky覺得什麼東西見鬼了有趣，只衝著Steve揚起的弧度。他從沒對著任何一個姑娘展露過這種笑容。有時候，他會對著他老爸這樣笑──Steve知道，他一圈紫青的眼睛就是這麼來的──他也會對著當掉他的老師們，對著即將被他揍得滿地找牙的惡霸扯出相同的笑容。

“有沒有畫什麼色情圖？”Bucky問他。

Steve的雙頰燒得緋紅，張著嘴卻吐不出半個單詞來──色情圖， _色情圖_ ，突然間，所有他能記起來的只有那疊他十分肯定沒被夾在帶去上課的素描簿裡的廢紙──“色情──？我──沒…沒畫──為什麼你──”

“開個玩笑而已。”Bucky說，但是他嘴角的笑意跟他的眼神完全是不同回事。他的視線又轉回那本畫冊上。“你不是能看到裸體的姑娘麼？”他衝著Steve挑挑眉毛。“以藝術的名義？”

Steve試著要緩和呼吸。“才沒有。”他說，“那是──這個夏天我上的是靜物寫真。”

Bucky誇張地嘆了口氣，“Steve Rogers，放棄能畫裸體漂亮妞兒的大好機會。然後你還在想為何他們不讓你參軍。我來告訴你為什麼。”他往自己的頭點了點。“沒長腦子。”

Steve翻了個白眼，又重重地倒回沙發裡。

他們以前也這麼做過──坐著、閒聊、試圖睡著、等著涼快點兒的早晨到來。故事總是一成不變──他們會東聊西扯地直到熱得無法繼續，Bucky會閒得發慌，Bucky會摸出瓶酒，Bucky會爛醉到開始幹蠢事，然後直接在他的木椅上睡的不省人事。Steve還沒壯到能將他移到床上、移到沙發、移到任何地方的地步，所以Bucky會僵著脖子地醒來，Steve會為他煮點咖啡，然後他們會繼續過他們的日子──

_（直到下次Steve在小巷裡被揍得鼻青臉腫。）_

直到下次熱浪隨著升起的月光壟罩住布魯克林。

“認識了個新姑娘。”一會兒後，Bucky說。

“嗯？”Steve已經累到沒辦法裝出他饒富興致的樣子了。Bucky總是在結交新姑娘。他清楚Bucky喜歡哪類型的女孩──高高的、淺棕帶金的髮色、嘴唇塗得艷紅、響鈴般的笑聲、適合幾場隨興的性愛、不介意廉價的晚餐或是香菸味兒。最後分手總是無可避免，就如下一個在酒吧裡對著Bucky嬌聲說 _好_ 的姑娘一樣總會發生，就如下一個跟著他爬上床的女孩，在那張Steve花上好大把童年睡著──

“我想就是她了。”Bucky說。Steve的眉毛全皺在一塊了，然後他抬眼，看見Bucky正咧嘴衝著他笑。

“不過說實話，”Bucky繼續道，“她──她還挺高雅的。”

“很棒啊，Bucky。” _老天，Rogers，你簡直是個他媽的──_

有哪兒不對勁。有什麼──此時此刻，侷促不安。有什麼細節被他忽視掉了，有什麼是錯誤的。Bucky看著Steve，而Steve也回看著他。他知道Bucky臉上的笑容完全不像感興趣的樣子，整個沒精打采的。

“你該替自己找個姑娘，Steve。”Bucky說，“她們會喜歡你。小小只的，所以你無法對她們呼來喚去──你很 _貼心_ ，你喜歡藝術，她們會談論你有多天殺的 _可愛_ ──”

“閉嘴。”

他們就這麼一言不發地坐著，良久後Bucky才站起身。Steve猜他準備要離開了──去跟那個願意讓Bucky為她點幾杯酒的姑娘會面，也許更多，讓她喝得微醺後帶她回家，老天，這簡直不公平，Steve卻說不出個所以然來──直到Bucky拎著瓶私釀酒的回來，然後往Steve身旁的空位倒去。

Bucky喝酒時是從容不迫，一口一口地呷著；Steve喝酒時是仰頭猛灌，搞得自己暈乎乎的。對Steve來說，並非換個方式喝就會有所差別──酒精從沒善待過他，甚至連在他們十五歲時，Bucky常偷來的那些參水烈酒也沒讓他好過過。Bucky一身瘀傷地癱在小學裡的操場上── _敢不敢？_ Bucky說，Steve非常肯定他斷了根肋骨，見鬼，所以他喝了，然後──

Bucky將酒瓶遞給他，Steve連擦都沒擦就直接對著瓶口灌。Bucky瞧著他，Steve佯裝Bucky正趁著自己喝酒時盯著他的嘴唇直看。

“那是我穿軍服的樣子。”Bucky的語速很緩慢──“我還以為你上的是靜物寫真。”

Steve將瓶子遞還了回去後聳聳肩。

_老天──_

Steve裝作他感覺不到Bucky噴灑到他臉頰上的熱氣。

“他媽熱斃了。”Bucky低聲抱怨，雙手往下抓住衣擺，唰地將整件衣服給脫了。

當Bucky將上衣扔到矮桌上時，Steve能看見掛在Bucky脖子上的兵籍牌因檯燈昏暗的黃光而微微閃著。他們吸滿汗水的鞋襪散落在地毯上，有如從樹上摔爛在地的果子似的被棄置於一旁，與一地──他還沒打算耗費心神去撿──用到只剩頭的鉛筆和香菸混雜在一塊。窗外的都市仍相當熱鬧，明亮的燈光在夏至的熱氣中閃呀閃的，攀附在Bucky身上的那層薄汗也跟著閃閃發亮。

“她是個不錯的姑娘。”Bucky突然說道，宛如他在接續早先的故事。“但是她──她不大會接吻。”

“接吻太多次，染上什麼都不奇怪。”Steve嘀咕。Bucky沒有大笑，但是雙眼裡卻閃著異樣的情緒，而Steve不需要再佯裝Bucky正盯著他的嘴唇直看了。

“還是沒有色情圖？”Bucky問。他將酒瓶擺在地上。

Steve記得這段對話──起先，就想起那麼點兒，接著，便一窩蜂地全湧回腦子裡。當他們仍是孩子時，Bucky在小學的第三年第一次親了女孩子。Sally Louise，那時的他可得意的開口閉口都是這檔事，講了好幾個禮拜都不願閉嘴。當他們仍是孩子時，Bucky在小學的第六年第一次在接吻時把舌頭塞到對方的嘴裡去。Steve讀著他的漫畫書，頭連抬都沒抬地告訴Bucky他會因此染病，然後死掉。

 _她不會接吻。_ Bucky大笑出聲，將他老爸一條破衣服往Steve身旁的地板上扔。 _嘿，看見這個了沒？_

 _一個禮拜內就會死。_ Steve向他保證，無視Bucky咬著嘴唇的方式，專心地看超人如何（果不出所料的劇情）英勇地拯救可憐的Lois。 _在你爸發現前把它收好──_

“讓我幹你。”Bucky低喃，Steve耳裡滿是Bucky沉重的吐息。

Steve喜歡Bucky幹他嗎？答案是是的與不是。他喜歡Bucky用手指擴張他時，將他的手掌擱在他的腰窩上──第一根手指埋到第一個指節，接著加入第二根；喜歡當Steve喘著氣時，湊近吻住他的後頸；喜歡當Steve慢慢坐上他的陰莖時，Bucky伸出雙手緊擭住他髖骨兩側的方式。他喜歡當自己正在Bucky的身上搖動與顫慄時，Bucky的呼吸變得有些急促、有些粗重的模樣。他喜歡Bucky喊著Steve名字時的口形，然後忘記那些字詞正在從他的嘴裡傾瀉而出──總是有所變動， _Steve_ 和 _操_ 和 _噢天_ ，有時候還會是句短語， _天，你真完美_ 以及 _就像那樣_ ，直到Steve完全坐到底，而Bucky在他的底下呻吟，十指胡亂地抓著被汗水浸濕的沙發。

Steve雙手撐在沙發的躺背上做支撐，慢慢地往Bucky的陰莖越沉越深。

Bucky並沒他表現出來的那般醉。有時候，那令Steve相當惱怒，Bucky每一次想操他，都非得裝作醉到神智不清才行。這就像個儀式──故事總是一成不變──Bucky懶洋洋地張開雙臂，像只在太陽下延展四肢的貓兒那般攤在沙發上的看著Steve；Steve每次試著要與他四目相對，Bucky就會別開眼的方式。故事總是一成不變──他們會東聊西扯地直到熱得無法繼續，Bucky會閒得發慌，Bucky會摸出瓶酒，Bucky會爛醉到開始幹蠢事，然後直接在他的木椅上睡的不省人事。

Steve是個蠢蛋嗎？在布魯克林裡：是的。在他的公寓裡：並不。如果Bucky真如他要Steve以為的那般醉，那他現在就會射了──直插到底，整根陰莖完全沒入Steve體內（如此之深，Steve幾乎都能嚐到他）地小幅度戳刺。見鬼，也許Steve是個蠢蛋，但如果他是的話，Bucky就是個更蠢的蠢蛋──在Steve搖動著臀部並開始套弄自己的陰莖時，抽著氣地喊著他的名字，完全忘記要模糊自己的發音。

Steve Roger是個──絕大部分──好人。他是個小矮個，他喜愛畫圖，他厭惡霸凌。他最要好的朋友是Bucky Barnes，他清楚Steve的一切，除了那一兩件也許連Steve自己都不明白的事兒。他們住在布魯克林，一個冬天時是一片灰濛濛，夏天時也仍是一片灰濛濛的地方。有時候，當兩人無所事事，Steve會想著Bucky，想著那些遠比性愛浸蝕得更深的欲望。天知道Bucky都在想些什麼？

_（女孩們）_

Steve邊吻著Bucky邊撫弄自己。他可以嚐到自己和──

_（她是個不錯的姑娘）_

酒精的味道。Bucky再次開始在他體內移動，更加兇猛，令Steve無法徹底地減弱從自己嘴裡溢出的呻吟。Bucky狠狠地往上撞，一次、兩次、又一次── _老天，Barnes，操_ ；也許他叫出來了，也許他只是在腦子裡想著罷了，Steve不太確定。他試著要專注在Bucky臉上──試圖想搞清楚Bucky在想些什麼，如果他真有在思考任何事的話。Bucky是否在想著他最要好的朋友正坐在自己的腿上，騎著他的陰莖，或是想著那個他明晚得會面的女孩。Steve想著他們是否最多也就這樣了。

_（老天，Rogers。）_

Bucky的吐息變得斷斷續續，Steve知道他已臨近邊緣。他領著Bucky的手去掐住他飽滿的屁股──這嘛，好吧，也許離飽滿還遠的很，天哪──讓Bucky將他下壓，又往上提。一只手指溜了過來，抵著Steve被擴張的洞口，邊磨擦著邊做最後的幾下抽送。他們的目光鎖住了對方有一秒，然後Steve想起來他通常都是在Bucky射精前抽離開的。但今晚有所不同，他要Bucky _記住_ 今夜，所以他絞緊腸壁重重地往下坐，感受到他粗暴兇狠地順著體內往上操，接著Bucky射進了他體內，又濕滑又溫暖又黏稠，順著他的大腿一路往下流。

當Bucky逐漸在他體內變軟，Steve沒有退開，他就這麼坐著擼動自己直到他射在Bucky的肚子上。

Bucky的眼睛藍的像早晨的迷霧、街上的灰煙、以及隱沒前的日落。Steve沒有從Bucky的腿上爬起來，就算他們早已完事，結束了，就算現在是輪到Bucky去佯裝，去睡在個蠢地方好證明他還在醉。他們就這麼待著，粗喘著氣，身上覆蓋著彼此的精液。Bucky張開他的嘴準備要說話，然後──

“別。”Steve幾乎要喘不過氣──“就──不是現在。求你。”

在那之後，Bucky就回家了。Steve毀了一切──Steve改變了一些事。他看著Bucky走進他的浴室，聽著水聲響起，水聲停止，看著Bucky從他的浴室裡走出來，從地毯上拎起他的上衣套上，雙腿踩進褲管裡拉好，尋找他的皮帶，繫上他的皮帶，穿好鞋子，將他的襪子揉成一顆小球後塞進口袋裡。Steve穿回他的長褲。他可以感覺到Bucky的精液仍深埋在他體內。他喜歡嗎？答案是是的與不──

他看著Bucky停在門前，張開嘴，好似他準備要說些什麼。好似他準備要承認這一切，好似他終於打出生以來第一次該死打算要承認Steve是──

“晚安。”他說。

Steve點點頭。這天已經熱到他無法再多做什麼了。

 

 

 


End file.
